


Risking It.

by SinfulBrain



Series: Pushing Boundaries Arya/Robb [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arys is on birth control, Barebacking, Birth Control, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Starkcest, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulBrain/pseuds/SinfulBrain
Summary: This story is 100% incest.If you don't like incest, don't read it.See the tags? READ THEM and don't read this if they aren't for you. Nasty comments will be deleted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I know it's been a hot minute since I posted anything but you know, life gets in the way sometimes.  
> I haven't decided what's going to happen on the next chapter or chapters (maybe?) but if you want anything specific just let me know.  
> I hope you like it, enjoy!

“Arya! Hurry Up! We are going to be late,” Robb was set and ready to go, he was pacing the living room fixing his tie.

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. I’m almost ready,” Arya came out of her room wearing a dress that was made from sin and shoes that came straight from hell. Who knew someone could look so sinful wearing a simple cocktail party dress and heels?

She was obviously looking for something and asking Robb about it, but he was too busy trying to keep his erection at bay, and not bend Arya on the nearest surface and fuck her senseless. Skipping the party was getting more and more appealing by the second. Fuck! It was going to be a _long_ night.

“Robb? Robb are you even listening to me?” Arya turned around to find him openly staring at her with his eyes black and his entire posture screamed lust. She decided to tease him a little knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

She walked up to him, put her hand on his chest and very slowly moved it down to rest a top of the bulge on his pants looking into his eyes. “I asked you if you have seen my phone. I had it earlier before you dragged me into the shower,” her smile was so sweet and innocent like she didn’t know she was playing with fire.

Robb finally got some blood to flow to the upstairs brain and was able to focus on what she was saying and doing. If she wanted to play games, he would teach her a thing or two.

He leaned in and ghosted his lips over her exposed shoulder and dragged them all the way to her neck, placing an open mouth kiss there, he smiled when he felt the shiver that ran down her body, placing his lips near her ear he said “It’s on the kitchen counter, where I would very much love to bend and fuck you senseless but there is no time, so hurry up!” he gave her a light smack on her ass and the move to open the apartment door.

As Arya was about to walk through the door, Robb wanted to press a kiss on her red lips but his driver interrupted his train of thought announcing his arrival, he was already downstairs waiting for them.

Once they got settled in the car, Robb noticed how flustered Arya was, his words had more effect than he thought, she placed her hand on his thigh and move it to his hardening cock, she grabbed it and gave it a squeeze. Robb groaned and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he removed her hand.

“Keep your hands to yourself, baby,” he pushed his hand under her dress and pressed it against her pussy, feeling her soak underwear. “You are so wet and I haven’t even touched you yet. What were you thinking about just now?” he applied more pressure to her pussy, rubbing her clit through her underwear. “Were you thinking about your big brother fucking you? About having my big cock in your pussy? Or maybe in your ass?”

Her moans were getting louder. Whoever invented soundproof and partitions on limos should get a fucking medal. She was close, her heavy breathing and shivers gave it away. He loved seeing her like this, about to come because of him, because of her big brother, she was exquisite. He really wanted her to come on his hand, soaking her underwear while he whispered dirty things into her ear, but he had other plans, so he had to regain some self-control.

He withdrew himself from her and was delighted to hear her gasp in both surprised and frustration.

“Be a good girl and get yourself together, baby sister, we are almost there,” he was met with Arya’s murderous yet frustrated glare.

“That wasn’t nice, Robb.” Arya was taking deep breath trying to pull herself from that heavenly feeling that Robb denied her from. Robb just chuckled as the car pulled over, and they got out.

The night went on as expected, they talked with some of their parents friends, yes at this particular event almost everyone knew they were the eldest son and youngest daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark so aside from the lustful moment in the car, they were very careful about how and _where_ they touched each other, at least until it was time for the dinner.

As soon as they finished and the desserts had been served, Robb placed his hand on Arya’s thigh under her dress. He kept talking to Marcus, one of their dads friends, as his hand kept moving until it was placed directly on her cunt, he heard her gasp. Her gasp was so low he doubts anybody else at the table heard it, he only did because he was expecting some sort of reaction from her, he was sure she would grab his wrist and pull his hand out or do something to stop him, but she didn’t.

Her lack of action to stop him gave him more courage to keep going, he traced his finger up and down her pussy, feeling her soak her underwear, damn he should’ve told her to take them off in the car, oh well, he’d have to make do. He moved her underwear to the side while slipping his finger directly into her.

“Robb?” Arya got his attention and leaned into him, “What in the seven hells are you doing? Have you lost your mind?” she whispered, the people on the table carried on talking, ignoring them, probably thinking they were just having a normal sibling conversation.

Robb just smiled and chuckled darkly, “Either that or I’m just getting you ready for when I fuck you in the nearest bathroom, so be a good girl and don’t make a sound while your big brother plays,” he whispered just like she had done.

Arya had been so distracted by his words that she didn’t notice his finger going in until it was already inside of her. For what felt like the tenth time tonight she had to bite back a moan.

Robb was finger fucking her under the table with their parents’ friends around them and no one noticed, she leaned on the table, pretending to be interested on the conversation and eating her chocolate cake, but she really was hoping that Robb would take the hint and push deeper. Of course, he did. He knew her all too well.

He pushed another finger in, and she had to bite her lips to make sure no sound came out of her mouth, out of the corner of her eyes she saw him smirking, the asshole!

His kept his fingers going in and out of her slowly, he didn’t want anyone to catch onto what they were doing but this was so freaking exciting he might come in his pants, he could feel Arya tensing when he played with her clit and shiver when he rubbed her g-spot, he was pushing her higher and higher. He heard her moan twice but when he and the people in the table looked at her, she would just say that the chocolate cake was so amazing and those who had chocolate cake for dessert agreed with her. He did tell her to be quiet, but she got around that blaming it on the cake but he didn’t believe her, with a warning glare he pushed his fingers deeper and faster into her, if she was going to keep blaming it on the cake, then he would fuck her harder and faster.

Robb felt her walls flutter around his finger and saw Arya’s death grip on the spoon she was using to eat her dessert. He almost bad for what he was about to do but he just couldn’t stop himself, he wanted to feel her come on his cock, not his fingers and he also wanted her to beg him to fuck her.

“Arya? Sweetie? Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed,” Ellie, Marcus wife, asked. Robb turned to look at Arya.

“Are you Okay, little sister? Maybe you should go outside to get some fresh air,” Robb was looking directly into her eyes. She saw her lust mirrored there.

“That’s a good idea, I’ll go do that,” as Arya got up she noticed Robb getting up too.

“If you’ll excuse us, I’ll go with her just to make sure she is alright, we’ll be back soon,” Robb said to Marcus and his wife.

“Yes, Robb, go with your sister! I would feel so much better if I knew someone was with Arya outside, I don’t want her alone in the gardens if she doesn’t feel good.” _Oh Ellie, you are so sweet,_ thought Robb.

With that, Robb and Arya walked out of the ball room and headed towards the gardens until Robb grabbed Arya’s elbow and pulled her into one of the bathrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I promised this one a while ago but life kept getting in the way. NOW I manged to get all of my ducks in a row and hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently!

As soon as they were inside, Robb pushed Arya against the door and placed a rough kiss to her lips making her moan. He took the opportunity to push his tongue past her lips, his body fully pressed against hers, wanting nothing more than to get her naked and fuck her against the door, making her scream his name over and over again. However, since they had to be quick and quiet, he started to press kisses and bites into her neck making sure not to leave visible marks.

His hands were busy, one squeezing her breast and the other her ass. Robb was high on Arya’s moans but when one particular moan was too loud he gave her ass a hard squeeze.

“You gotta be quiet baby girl, can’t have people knowing you let your big brother do these things to you,” Robb warned her.

“Robb, please! Stop teasing me, I need your cock inside of me, and I need it now,” usually Arya was all for foreplay, she loved it, but she was about to combust if he didn’t fuck her in the next five seconds.

Robb looked her in the eyes; the hand that was on her ass went to the door and Arya heard the lock being put in place. He pressed his fully clothed hard cock against her belly, “Don’t want someone coming in while I’m fucking your tight pussy, little sister.”

The fact that he was about to fuck his little sister in a public place had him on the verge of coming on his pants but it wasn’t the public place what made it so hot, Okay, that did make it pretty damn hot and exciting but what really got him going was that almost everyone in the event knew they were siblings. They wouldn’t only be caught having sex, but he would get caught having sex with his little sister!

“Go on then. Bend over the counter, and I’ll give you what you want, little sister!” He chuckled at Arya’s eagerness as she pushed him off of her and went over to the counter.

Arya bent over the counter, her ass sticking out, and their reflection in the mirror was definitely one of his favorite images. He couldn’t believe this was the first time they would fuck in front of a mirror. He stood behind her and pulled her dress up, he hadn’t seen her panties earlier but good Gods this woman was evil, she was wearing a pair of baby blue laced underwear, he loved how they looked on her, so innocent and pure in such a naughty woman.

He unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor, his boxers joined them soon after. His cock was hard and some precum was pooled around the tip. On the mirror, he saw Arya lick her lips.

He pressed one hand to her back and pushed her into the counter, with his other hand he teased her clothed pussy. “You are still so fucking wet, baby.” He felt her shiver as he ran his fingers through her slit.

“Don’t worry, little sister. I’ll give you what you need. But if you are too loud, I’ll stop and won’t let you come for a week, and maybe I’ll come up with another way to punish you too.” He moved her underwear aside and without warning pushed his cock inside of her.

“Fuck, big brother, a little warning next time,” Arya moaned and tried to whisper, keyword tried.

“What would be the fun in that?” Robb kept thrusting into her, bottoming out. He saw Arya’s reflection on the mirror and knew she was holding in her sweet sounds, and he was just not having it. “Come on, baby girl, don’t keep your sounds to yourself, you can make noise but just not too loud.”

“Gods, Robb! Just like that. Please don’t stop, keep fucking me,” Arya was keeping her voice low enough to be unheard outside of the bathroom but loud enough for Robb to hear her over his own grunts and pants. “I’ll be a good girl if you let me cum. Please make me cum, big brother.”

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll make you cum.” Robb pulled Arya upwards and pressed her back into his chest. He patted her leg, and Arya immediately put it on the counter. Her dress was all bunched up around her waist and Robb could see his cock going in and out of her pussy in the mirror.

“Look at that, baby girl. Look at your big brother’s cock fucking your pussy.” He growled at her ear, he was captivated by the image on the mirror.

Arya looked at their reflection and brought one hand down to her pussy and moved her underwear aside even further and was rewarded with Robb’s grunt and a very hard thrust.

“Fuck, that’s so hot, Robb! I love seeing your cock disappearing into my pussy.” Arya needed to cum soon, but she wanted Robb to cum with her, so she started squeezing his cock with her pussy.

“Damn it, Arya! I know you are close, baby, but fuck! You are going to make me cum too if you keep doing that.” Robb’s pace faltered a little at first but after he saw Arya smirk, he knew that’s what she wanted, she wanted to make him loose control, so he kept thrusting harder and faster.

“Please, make me cum, big brother!” Arya’s moans were getting louder, “Cum in my pussy, Robb! I need my brother’s cum in my slutty pussy. Let me cum, big brother!”

“Yes, baby, you’ve been such a good girl, you can cum. Here it comes, baby, I’m about to cum. That’s what you want, right? Your brother’s cum. Cum with me, little sister.” Robb felt her pussy flutter and squeeze around his cock.

“Yes, Robb! Please cum in me!” Arya was biting her hand to quiet the loud moan that was threatening to escape. Her orgasm hit her like an avalanche; all the teasing and fingering had really wound her up so tight but her brother’s cock was what she needed.

“Gods, little sister. You are such a slut for your brother’s cock. You are letting me fuck you in a place full of people that knows us. You want everyone to know you are mine, don’t you?” Robb thrust one more time before shooting his load inside his sister’s pussy.

Arya was coming down from her orgasm but her pussy spasm at his brother’s words, did she wanted that? She couldn’t stop either the smiled that came to her face nor the low moan.

“Damn, baby girl! This was so good. I came so fucking hard! Too bad we don’t have time for me to fuck your ass.” Robb was looking at her through the mirror, and Arya had this sated and pleased look on her face. His little sister was gorgeous, and he would fight anyone who said otherwise.

“Well, we can always do that after we get out of here. Our night is not over yet.” Arya smirked at his growl and felt him pull out of her.

“I’ll go out first, just wait a couple of minutes before you come out,” Robb was fixing his clothes as Arya did the same. “We still have to be here for a little while longer before I can take you home and fuck your sweet tight ass.” He gave her a kiss and left.

Arya was still trying to catch her breath and realized she was in for a night of pleasure and fun with her big brother. What started as a night she was dreading turn into something so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you want your comment to be kept private, let me know.  
> If you have any ideas, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you want your comment to be kept private, let me know.  
> If you have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
